The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for suppressing resonance in air bleeding systems in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include cooling systems which provide cooling air to turbine rotor components, such as turbine blades, to limit the temperatures experienced by such components. At least some known gas turbine engines channel the air used to cool turbine components from the engine's compressor. The air, which is diverted from the compressor is channeled to the turbine section of the gas turbine engine through a passageway. A device commonly known as an inducer is generally located at the exit end of such an axial passageway and is used to accelerate and direct the airflow towards passages in the rotating rotor. Such inducers are used to control the speed and direction of the airflow.
In known cooling systems, the amount of cooling flow is generally fixed at a level required to achieve requisite cooling at the maximum turbine inlet temperature point for the engine. Because gas turbine engines are usually operated at conditions that are at less than maximum turbine inlet temperature, the gas turbine engine normally operates with an excess cooling flow and decreased efficiency. This excess cooling also has the effect of increasing fuel consumption.